My Cousin's Best Friend
by misskaybaby
Summary: Damon Salvatore is a player,a BIG player.That is,until his cousin Rebekah's friend comes to stay at their home for a few weeks.Elena Gilbert is the first girl to give him a chase,and he's planning on catching her.For good.AH/AU
1. Awkward Hellos

"I liked her. She was prettier than the _last _one," Rebekah stated casually as she hopped up besides her boss and cousin, Damon Salvatore. The two sat together at the bar, looking out as the potential waitress walked away.

"Don't you have a job to do?" groaned Damon as he covered his eyes with his hands before pushing them back through his hair. He was in no mood to deal with Rebekah's constant sarcastic remarks. His father was angry with him because the club's popularity was dying down quickly. It wasn't like it was _his _fault.

"I am," smirked Rebekah as she playfully ran her hand through her silky blonde hair, "I'm attracting customers to the bar. Giuseppe would be proud of me."

His fists tightened as his father's name flowed through his ears. Leave it up to Rebekah to say something that she knew would upset him even more than he already was. "Don't _ever_ bring that name up around me again."

She laughed softly to herself as she quickly hopped off the stool and followed Damon's lead. "Awe don't tell me. Are we having daddy issues again?"

Damon stopped suddenly, catching her by surprise. Within seconds he was inches away from her. His blue eyes pierced through her soul making her feel slightly uncomfortable. "Ding ding. And if you don't hush that pretty little head of yours, we'll be having _cousin _issues."

The blonde sighed as she decided it was best for her to allow Damon some time to cool off. She loved to push buttons but she was smart enough to know when enough was enough. She felt for her cousin, after all, her own brother had gone through the same situation within the past years. _Her _father had disowned Niklaus as soon as he discovered that her mother had been unfaithful. However, in Damon's case, Giuseppe didn't approve of Damon simply because he already had the perfect son; Stefan. She sighed once again to herself. Her eyes scanned the dance floor, hoping to find someone worth her time and effort. She smirked as she put on her seductive face and made her way through the crowd.

Damon sat in his office with his head in his hands. His head pounded forcefully, either from the stress or from the blaring music blasting from the many speakers right outside his door. Today wasn't his day, but then again he never really had a good day. He'd lost two waitresses in one night; Jules and Vicki, which also happened to be two of the crowds' favorites. In addition everything that'd happened, Katherine had broken up with him because she finally decided to inform him of her _engagement to another man._ Not that it bothered him. After all, he could get girls anytime, any day.

"Ric," he said loudly as he covered one ear, hoping to be able to hear his friend on the other line better, "I say we conclude our nights by indulging ourselves in a glass…or more of some nice bourbon far, far away from this tragic little city of ours."

"_Do you have any friends besides me Damon? Last time I checked you tried to steal my wife man." Alaric replied sternly._

Damon chuckled to himself. Truth be told, he really did try and steal Jenna. And well, he had succeeded until she told him the 'L' word, the one word Damon Salvatore did not do. "Ric, Ric, Ric, how many times do I have to tell you? If I succeeded, it wasn't trying. It's called _accomplishing. _Anyway let's not hold any grudges ."

"_Apologize first and we'll go. Not promising that I won't smash a glass into your head," Ric threatened._

"I'm sorry I'm so hot and irresistible which caused Jenna to want me," he sighed, this time more serious than before, "and you are my friend. You're the only person I can count on."

"_That's as good as I'll get, huh?" Alaric laughed._

"You bet. Now about tonight, meet me at Last Call at two."

"I hope you know you're not going without me," Rebekah replied as she leaned against the doorway, causing Damon to groan aloud once more, "Oh and Damon, try not to get _too _drunk, my dear old friend Elena is spending three weeks at the house and I think you should make a good impression."

"What? Rebekah you live with me in _my _house. You're supposed to ask _me _for permission before you go inviting the girl scouts to my house, and I say not happening," he said loudly.

"And I say too late," she replied calmly before skipping out the door, leaving Damon to drown in his anger.

XxXXXxXxXXxxxXxXx

It was ten o' clock and she was right one time just as she was told to be. It'd been five years since she'd last seen Rebekah and she was hoping nothing had changed. As she stood outside the old house she wondered if maybe she was at the wrong address. The home looked abandoned as well as if no one was home. She nervously chewed at her lip as she rang the doorbell.

Damon groaned loudly as he felt the headache rushing to the front of his head. He opened his eyes slowly, wishing he knew who the naked girl besides him was. He slowly reached for his boxers that laid beneath his feet as he stumbled to the doorway. As the sunlight hit his eyes he couldn't help but squint.

"Salvatore residence," he yawned with his eyes still closed. He leaned his head against the door frame while trying to get the pain to stop for at least a second.

"Um, sorry…I think I have the wrong address…"she trailed off as her eyes found there way to this mysterious man's hard chest. She felt her cheeks burning instantly.

Damon cracked one eye open allowing himself to welcome in the sight of one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she wore no make up, but the look suited her. He instantly awoke as he tried to regain his composure.

"Oh this may be the wrong address but this can easily turn into the right," he winked at her as he openly checked her out, making her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"David who's at the door," groaned the hung over blonde from the nearby couch. She pulled the blanket up over her head, shielding herself from the light.

"I was really just looking for my friend, sorry to bother you and your girlfriend," she replied quickly, "I should get going."

"Not my girlfriend," he replied with a smirk, "and why don't you stay? I promise you won't regret it."

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. Damon Salvatore how many times do I have to tell you to lay off my friends? After all, I thought you said that she wasn't welcomed here," Rebekah smiled playfully as she walked into the living room of the home, leaving Damon speechless, "Don't mind Damon, he's nothing more than sex on a stick."

"_This _is your friend you told me about last night?" he replied quickly as he glanced between the two girls. There was no way that Rebekah was this girls friend. Rebekah was rude and arrogant and selfish, while this girl seemed to be the total opposite.

"Elena meet Damon, my immature and cocky cousin. Pay no attention to the lack of clothing he seems to be sporting this day, apparently he's having a hang over as well as a…_hung all over_ from last night," Rebekah winked, "I think Blondie is missing your body."

Elena smiled awkwardly at Damon as she walked into the home, leaving him standing behind her still in shock.

"Try to avoid him, he's nothing but trouble," Rebekah whispered as she lead Elena upstairs, "and I know how much you love those troubled boys. But I mean it Lena, _stay _away from him."


	2. Drunken Memories

"Really Dad? You expect me to magically just pop three grand out like that? In case you've forgotten, I work for _you._" His rough voice echoed through the hallway, causing the young girl in the nearby kitchen to jump suddenly. She eyed him carefully as he walked right past her without noticing and made his way to the fridge.

"You've lost your mind old man. I knew it'd happen one day, I just always expected it to be sooner," his cocky smirk danced around the room. Apparently his father and him weren't on the best of terms.

She smiled up at him softly as he winked in her direction. She continued to eat in silence while trying not to listen to Damon's conversation with his father. In fact, she'd been trying to not talk to him since the day she met him. After all, they didn't have the greatest introduction.

"Good morning Gorgeous," Damon stated without hesitation, "had any dreams about me last night?"

"Damon," she sighed as she set her spoon aside, "stop with the little flirty comments. I'm here to see my best friend, not get sucked into some one night stand."

"You're right," he said sincerely, surprising her just a bit, "you deserve someone better than me. Someone who can love you and support you, but most of all, protect you. Someone that isn't me, someone like -"

"Stefan," Rebekah smirked as she swayed into the kitchen, breaking the tension between the two. She watched Damon's expression turn from playful to sour within seconds. He glared at her with hatred as she glared right back with playfulness. "Right Elena? You've met Stefan before, haven't you?"

"I believe so. Wasn't it at your mom's wedding? He served as Michael's best man, right?" she replied slowly. Her eyes found Damon who just stared at the two with an open mouth.

"How is it that you've met Stefan before but yet we _just _met two days ago?" Damon asked suddenly, his full attention turned onto Elena.

"You were too busy with the girls at the bar," Rebekah sighed while looking down at her nails. She would need a good pedicure soon, hopefully Elena would agree to go with her, "that was the weekend you met little kitty kat. Quite a nasty little girl if you ask me."

"So," Elena said finally, hoping to break the tension between the two and enlighten the mood, "what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well unfortunately I have to work," sighed Rebekah, "if only my dear cousin would allow me to have more than two days off of work. However, I'm sure he will disagree. After all, he'll be alone with you all night."

"Actually," Damon replied as he jumped back into the conversation, "I'm going out tonight, although you are _very_ welcome to join me."

"I'd rather not," replied Elena with a smirk of her own. She excused herself from the room quietly, deciding that it'd be best if she left Damon to be by himself. Even from the distance she could hear Rebekah beginning to bicker with her older cousin causing the brunette to giggle quietly to herself.

XxXxXxXxX

"I'm telling you Ric, she'll be mine one day," hiccupped Damon. His vision was blurry and his voice was slurred but nothing would stop him tonight. Although Elena was still plastered in his mind, she wasn't stuck in his heart. He would find him a girl tonight and he would bring her home for his own enjoyment.

"That's enough Damon. This would be your sixth glass of Bourbon tonight," Ric said quickly as he snatched the glass cup out of his best friend's hand, causing Damon to jump up quickly.

"Give me back my Bourbon. I am twenty-six years old and I can make my own choices," he slurred, "You're not going to tell me what to do. Even my own father can't control me."

"You're drunk," replied Ric. Damon was beginning to cause a scene which would only lead to cops being involved and Damon heading to jail. Although Damon was wealthy enough to bail himself out, he wasn't going to let his friend go down like that.

"And you're stating the obvious," he smirked as he took a step and stumbled, quickly catching the stool to support himself, "Hey Vicki!"

Damon made his way through the crowd as he wrapped one lean around a tall, slim brunette. She smiled seductively at him while allowing her hand to trail up and down his arm. If he were sober, he would know better than to mess with Vicki. But right now he was wasted and he was looking for his girl.

"Hey Sexy," she cooed. Her breathed smelt nothing but the alcohol as her body was covered by cigarette smoke. She stepped closer to him as one hand slipped up under his shirt and began to massage his chest. Damon winked at her before crashing his lips down on her own.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hello?" Elena answered quietly. She had been enjoying her peaceful night by writing away in her journal as usual. With all the excitement the past two days, she'd failed to complete her goal of writing at least one entry a day.

"Rebekah is at work tonight and Damon is no where to be found," she trailed off, "this is Elena though. Maybe I can be of some assistance."

On the opposite line was some male she had never heard of named Alaric. He must have been a family friend or something because the second she had answered he had asked for Rebekah.

"Um, sure I guess. I'll be right there." she sighed before marking her spot in her journal and sliding it between her mattresses. According to Alaric, Damon had spent his entire night drinking away and had somehow allowed himself to get to the point of no return. Damon being Damon, of course refused to listen to any of Alaric's orders. And with Rebekah being at work, well, Elena was basically his last resort.

It didn't take her long to alive at the nightclub Alaric had described. However that may have been because the driver of the bus she had taken was some sort of need for speed driver. Never before in her life had she prayed so much.

Nightclubs were never her thing. She was more of the conservative girl while the girls at nightclubs were more of provocative. Her eyes landed upon a couple backed up against a nearby tree, causing her to feel sick to her stomach with disgust. The girl's hand was down the boy's pants while her top was completely off, which only proved her reasoning for not going out was correct.

"You must be new in town," stated a drunken voice from besides her as she walked into the entrance of the club. A young muscular male stared at her curiously. "The name's Tyler."

"Elena," she smiled, "do you know where Damon is?"

Tyler laughed aloud as he shook his head slightly. "Another one of Damon Salvatore's girls? Well hopefully you last longer than the last one. Last time I checked he was in the back making out with my sister."

"Of course," she mumbled to herself.

Although she was built small, she had the strength of a much larger girl. All those years she spent in cheerleading had finally came in handy, especially on a night like tonight. She was able to easily push her way through the many grinding couples and perverted men that tried to grab her as she rushed by.

"Elena!" Damon called out as he walked towards her with a fifth of some sort of alcohol in his hand. He stumbled to a halt, barely catching himself before he crashed down on top of her. Luckily, she was able to support his weight. "I knew you'd come find me."

"It's time to go," she said sternly as she wrapped her own arm around his back. She could feel him watching her carefully, but right now wasn't the time for fun and games. "Please Damon."

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled. He couldn't say no to Elena, especially after she had come all the way to the club to pick him up. He knew he messed up tonight, and if anything he knew Elena would never want anything to do with him.

"And you're so drunk," she replied, "how could you let yourself get like this Damon?"

"It's how I am Elena. I'm a failure, a total mess up," he groaned. The cold air hit him directly in the face causing his to wake up for a second. He could hear Alaric thanking Elena quietly, but right now he wasn't worried about anything.

"That's the alcohol speaking," she stated, feeling somewhat sorry for the man beside her, "I'm sure you're better than that."

"But you," he smiled a true smile, "you came to my rescue."

"I couldn't leave my best friend's cousin drunk at a bar by himself. She'd kill me," she laughed. Although this wasn't how she planed to spend her evening, drunk Damon was extremely entertaining. Suddenly he stopped, causing her to nearly fall flat on her face.

"Let's dance."

It wasn't a question nor was it a statement. In fact, it was more like a command. And he was being 100 percent serious. Elena could feel herself laughing quietly even though it wasn't a joke to Damon. "Damon Salvatore I am not dancing with you. We need to get home."

"Not until you dance with me."

"Promise me we'll leave after one quick dance," Elena replied. She'd had many experiences with drunk men before. It was easier to play along with than argue.

"Promise."

Within seconds he had her in his arms as he spun her around under the light shinning from above. He had one hand up in the arm that he waved around freely while the other rested on her waist as he held her tightly. Elena felt herself being twirled around once more before being picked up into the air. He was now spinning her around while holding her bridal style. Seconds later he had set her down softly before running off into the grass and emptying the contents of his stomach.

"Okay now we can go," he moaned as reappeared from the grass, looking sick as can be. Elena sighed and shook her head slowly while laughing. Staying away from Damon? Well, as of right now she was failing miserably.


	3. The Stars Are Bright

Elena found herself awake before the other two relatives. She had always been an early riser, especially at this household where one liked to party all night long and the other stayed up all night working. She didn't mind though. It gave her time to actually think for herself. Except for today. Today she was feeling generous and thought she'd try to make a nice family breakfast.

"I miss you too Jer," Elena smiled as she held the phone against her ear softly. She could barely hear her baby brother's voice over the loud sizzling of the sausage. So far she had eggs, bacon, and biscuits already cooked. Once the sausage would be done she'd finally be finished, and hopefully the other two would be awake.

"Well I'll call you later, someone's knocking on the door. Okay, bye." Elena hung up quickly as she made her way over to the living room door. She wasn't expecting any company but then again it may have been one of Damon or Rebekah's friends. The door slowly opened to reveal a young male slightly taller than her with dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He smiled gently at her.

"Elena?" he asked, somewhat surprised to see the young girl standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" she replied, clearly unsure of who this mysterious stranger was.

"It's me," he smiled, taking a step forward her as he embraced her awkwardly, "Stefan."

XXX

"Something smells delicious," yawned Damon as he made his way through the hallway. Last night had been a rough night on him, but thankfully, Elena was able to rescue him before he did something stupid. He stopped suddenly as he could hear two muffled noises coming from the nearby kitchen, one belonging to a male and the other belonging to Elena.

"Elena?" he called out, puzzled. He knew he didn't have any company coming over today unless Ric magically showed up but why would Elena and Ric be laughing? He turned the doorway slowly, peering into the kitchen with caution. The sight he saw before him was enough to give him a heart attack on the spot.

"Stefan!" he shouted, both as a statement and question, "Why are you in my home talking to Elena?"

"Hello to you too Brother," Stefan sighed, "Rebekah invited me. She said she had already spoken it over with you, but obviously not."

"Of course she didn't. Why would I want you in my home? Talking to Elena?" he said roughly. He hadn't forgiven Stefan for everything that had happened between the two within the past years and he certainly wasn't planning on forgiving him soon.

"Damon," Elena warned, finally cutting into the conversation, "that's no way to speak to your brother."

Damon snorted with disgust. Elena was actually defending Stefan? After all she did for him last night, she was deciding to take Stefan's side. Did she even know about everything that happened between the two brothers? "Well if you'll excuse me I think I'll go find me some nice alcohol or even a nice girl to bring home, carry on now."

Elena and Stefan sighed together in union. "Don't mind him. He's been like that ever since I can remember. He runs from his emotions. He ran whenever Father decided to divorce our mother, he ran whenever Katherine left him, and right now he's running from me."

"What is he so afraid of? He seems so confident and cocky when he's in public, but just now proved that he's afraid of something." Elena said. She had been observing Damon lately and she was almost positive that there was something that he wasn't able to handle well.

"Rejection. Disappointing someone. Our father didn't approve of any of his decisions, which is why he moves from girl to girl. The ones he picks don't really care about anything besides looks," explained Stefan.

XXX

"I need your opinion." Rebekah smiled as Elena sat on her bed, watching her friend try on numerous outfits, "Should I go with flirty girl or should I go with I'm playing hard to get now come chase me?"

"I think," Elena laughed, "you should go with the one that'll actually be suitable for a carnival."

"I could recreate Marilyn Monroe's flying skirt video." she smirked, "I want to look hot. Tyler is into hot blonde and I want to impress him."

"Rebekah have you seen yourself?" Elena asked, "You'd easily win in a beauty pageant."

"I don't want to go alone," the blonde started as she turned to Elena with a large grin, "which is why I think you should ask Stefan!"

"I don't think so. Stefan and I barely know each other and he's not my type. Besides, it'd be really awkward." Elena looked at Rebekah with all seriousness. She actually didn't want to be set up on a date with Stefan, even though she thought he was a great guy, he just wasn't her type.

"And what is your type, Elena? Damon Salvatore?" Rebekah asked slightly annoyed. She threw her dress across her chair roughly as she turned to face her best friend, "Stefan is totally into you. I saw how he looked at you today. Go with him."

"This isn't about Damon. This is about me not wanting to go with Stefan," Elena replied instantly. She had never seen Rebekah so snappy.

"Please Elena, for me." Rebekah's blue eyes turned into what seemed like puppy dog eyes as she pouted and begged, hoping to change Elena's mind. Elena laughed and rolled her eyes - Rebekah sure knew how to make her give into something no matter how much she was against it.

"You're a doll!" Rebekah cheered as she quickly embraced the brunette, "Now back to the outfit advice."

XXX

Damon sat across from Ric as the two sipped upon each a glass of liquor. "We have a mission tonight Ric."

Alaric raised his glass slightly before taking another shout of alcohol. His eyes were bloodshot but yet still serious. Damon's missions never ended well. "Does it even us actually staying out of trouble?"

"I need to make Elena jealous. You know how those girls get. They want something the second they feel like they can't have it anymore. I overheard her talking, she's going to that carnival tonight with Rebekah, Tyler, and Stefan. And we're going tonight as well," he smirked, "You, me, Vicki, and Jenna."

"Damon you can't follow the girl everywhere she goes. You only look pathetic." he sighed running his hand through his hair. Although he had to admit, he had never seen Damon Salvatore chase after a girl. Ever.

"No, I'll look like a guy who is enjoying his time with a girl and doesn't care one bit about little miss Elena and ever so perfect Stefan," he mocked, adding facial expressions to strengthen his sarcasm.

"Since when do you try and get girls? What happened to the 'I let girls come to me' comment?"

"Oh it's still very much like that," Damon started, "but she's with Stefan. Stefan of all people. I think I'd rather her with you."

"So you're denying that this has anything to do with the fact that you want Elena?" Alaric smirked.

"It's all about getting back at my brother my dear friend. Damon Salvatore will never settle down for just one girl. Mark my words," Damon replied as he finished off the last of his Bourbon.

XXX

Colorful lights shined beautifully and boldly as loud music blared in the distance. Children ran in every direction, some with handfuls of cotton candy and the others with oversized stuff animals. Clowns stood in almost every corner handing out balloon animals and just entertaining the many guests. Elena smiled widely to herself. Tonight would definitely be a nice that'd she enjoy.

"What shall we do first?" teased Rebekah as she allowed her hand to linger of Tyler's stone hard chest, "How about you boys go win Elena and I a nice prize to take home?"

"What do you say man? How bout a little one on one challenge in the football throw?" smirked Tyler. He had met Stefan a few times before, but he was almost positive that Stefan was clueless when it came to Tyler's football history.

"Winner buys everyone drinks," Stefan added, agreeing to Tyler's challenge.

"Have your wallet ready Stefan," Rebekah smirked, "After all, you do nothing but spend your time in that boring office of yours."

"Just wait and see little cousin," laughed Stefan. Although he hadn't been around Elena for a while, he was beginning to enjoy her company. He hoped that he would give her a night to remember.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Damon grinned as he walked up to the foursome with Vicki pressed tightly against him. She glared at Elena roughly before returning her attention back to Damon and smiling admirably at him. "Elena, you remember Vicki right?"

Elena nodded uncomfortably. She could feel the girl's cold stares cast in her direction. Tyler sighed, "Vic, what are you doing here? You remember what we discussed last night?"

"You act like I need your approval," she snapped, "I'm a big girl Ty Ty. I can take care of myself."

"Awe well that's enough now. You kids enjoy your rides, while I'll enjoy _my _ride," he smirked, taking one second to wink at Elena before walking off with his friends. She blushed instantly hoping that no one else would notice.

XXX

They'd been at the carnival for a total of three hours and she had already managed to lose track of the other three. She knew Rebekah and Tyler were trying to win a goldfish, however, that booth was on the total opposite side of the park. By the time she would reach the couple they could have easily been searching for her as well. As for Stefan, well he seemed to strangely disappear after about two hours. She hadn't bothered searching for him, it wasn't that big of a deal to her.

So here she was, sitting alone by herself under a nice shaded tree, eating a hot dog. Even though she wasn't participating in the activities like the others or riding every ride in the park, she was enjoying herself. Just the music itself was enough to brighten her mood.

"Why do you look so alone?" a familiar voice asked from besides her as he slowly lowered himself down to her level. She turned to her left coming face to face with his unforgettable blue eyes.

"Well Tyler and Rebekah are off doing their own thing and Stefan is mysterious vanished." she explained, "Right now it's just me, and this delicious hot dog."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one who seems to be getting ditched around here," he joked, "Alaric and Jenna are on the love boats for the eighth time and Vicki found some other man she rather be kissing on."

"Ouch," she laughed, "how does it feel to be turned down?"

"Well great now that I have some alone time with you," he winked, "but seriously Elena you shouldn't be sitting here all alone especially at this time of the night. There's a lot of creeps in Mystic Falls that'd just love to snatch you up for themselves."

"Aren't you one of them men?" the brunette asked him suddenly, "Because last time I checked you were using every line in the book on me."

"I'm no creep." he replied, "Tell you what. In order to pay you back for saving me last night, how about I take you for a ride on the Ferris wheel?"

"Should I be worried that you're trying to make a move on me?" she asked cautiously, unsure of what decision to make.

"Consider if one friend repaying another," he smiled, offering her a hand to help stand up. She sighed, nodding finally as she took his hand slowly, forcing herself to stand right besides him. He linked his arm through her own as they made their way over to the nearby ride.

"Now I must warn you," he whispered into her ear, causing her to stiffen the moment his warm breath hit her flesh, "I have a fear of heights. You may have to hold me."

Elena laughed. She knew he was up to something but sadly, it was too late to turn back now. "Nice try Salvatore. What's next? Did you pay the operator to stop our cart at the top?"

Almost as if on cue, the cart stopped suddenly with a jerking motion. She whipped her head towards him in shock, her eyes still wide and mouth still hanging open. He exploded with laughter, "I promise I'm not responsible for this."

"I can see Hercules from here," she smiled brightly as she pointed towards the sky.

"Well of course you can Elena," Damon rolled his eyes playfully, "he's sitting right next to you."

"I meant in the stars," she replied sarcastically, playfully punching his arm lightly in the process. "Hey Damon?"

"Yeah?" he asked quietly. He stared at her softly as he took in her true beauty. She wasn't like most girls he had met before, she didn't need to try to be good enough. Even when she was lounging around the house she looked beautiful. And her personality was enough to drive any man crazy.

"Do you think that stars are representations for every soul that has ever died?" she mumbled, still staring up in wonder.

"It's possible," he replied, "every person has a star somewhere deep down inside. Some shine brighter than others. Why?"

"Because I do." she breathed softly, "And this is the closest I've been to my parents in a while. Thank you for paying the operator."

He smiled to himself as he saw the look of happiness upon her face. Although he actually didn't pay the operator one cent, nor did he talk to him about stopping the ride, he decided to allow Elena to think that this was his doing. After all it would score more points for him. "Any day."

XXX

**What do you guys think? I hope you like it! && btw, my goal is to get up to 30 reviews before updating to the next chapter so review please :D**


	4. Win Win Situation

Elena and Rebekah stood alone in the kitchen quietly. They had hardly spoken since the night of the festival since Rebekah and Tyler had been spending every inch of their free time kissing and hugging, leaving Elena alone in the home with two unhappy brothers. Both trying to win her affection.

She lifted her head briefly, only to see Damon strolling into the bright room with his usual half smile that drove her insane. His eyes fell upon her immediately as he quickly made his way up behind her. "Boo!"

His warm breath sent chills running up and down her back. Within seconds his mouth was resting in her hair as he pretended to bite her causing her to playfully swat him away. She rolled her eyes and smirked at him as he nodded in Rebekah's direction, causing Elena to see the disapproving frown and eye gestures that was coming from the blonde. Damon took her final death stare as his cue to leave.

"You're getting rather cozy with my cousin. Why's that?" Rebekah said with a raise of her perfectly waxed eyebrow. Her eyes were focused on the onions she was quickly cutting but her voice was thick and heavy.

"He's not the worst company in the world Rebekah," Elena sighed. Truthfully, she liked to have Damon around. After all, he did have a way of brightening her mood even when she was in her darkest moments.

"You fancy him." she said slowly, stopping for a moment to set her knife aside. "You've allowed him to get into that pretty little head of yours."

"He's just my friend. And he's your family. And you should have some faith in him," Elena said slowly. She knew Rebekah would be upset but it wasn't like Damon or her were doing anything wrong.

"You're supposed to like Stefan. Stefan's the good guy Elena." Rebekah said sternly. "Damon is just like every other guy out there. He'll come off as sweet and innocent and really into you, when really, he just wants to get _into _you."

"It's not like that with us." Elena said defensively. Even if Damon did eventually try to seduce her, she wasn't like the other girls he had known. She actually had self respect.

"It never is," Rebekah smirked before ending the conversation immediately. Elena sighed quietly to herself as she went back to preparing for the meal for the day.

XXX

"How was it?" he asked while lifting her outstretched legs up momentarily to allow himself to sit besides her. Her eyes traveled up slowly, lingering for a moment before returning back to her writing.

"How was what?"

"Oh you know," he chuckled, "that dear conversation my sweet cousin had with you back in the kitchen. Let me guess. It involved the words user, sleep with, and Damon."

"Actually," she replied with a raise of her brow, "it wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. She just doesn't want you to try and get to me like you did with every other girl. But we're just friends."

"Here comes the denial." His words were hard as stone but straight to the point. She looked at him questionably, taking a second to gaze into his burning blue eyes. "You can't tell me that you don't feel this connection we have."

"There isn't any connection Damon. We're friends, that's it." she answered slowly, unsure of it her answer would upset the raven haired boy sitting besides her. His brows came together as he nibbled on his lip for a moment in thought.

"Tell me something Elena," he smirked, inching closer, "is your heart beat increasing as I scoot one inch closer at a time?"

"Not one bit." she said confidently, although she knew it was a lie.

"And does this," he paused as he used one hand to snake around her waist slowly, allowing the other to cup her face, "give you goose bumps in places you've never had before?"

"You don't have the hands of God Damon." Elena answered sarcastically. She couldn't deny that her breath wasn't getting caught in her throat and it was beginning to get harder for her to reply, but of course she wouldn't allow Damon to be aware of that.

"And does this," he whispered seductively as he stopped inches away from her slightly parted lips and stared deeply into her eyes, "make you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you? But don't worry, I won't."

She was silent. What could she say? That she didn't want him to kiss her? That she didn't feel nervous when he was around? That her heart didn't leap to her throat every time he touched her?

"Know why?" he whispered, still in the same position as before, "because I'm going to prove you all wrong. Let me take you out on a date. If you enjoy yourself, you'll consider a second. If you don't, you'll consider a second in order for me to make it up to you. It's a win win situation."

"Either way there's still a second date," she replied.

"Exactly." he smirked, "Be ready for seven Princess. No ands, ifs, or buts about it. And Elena, feel free to wear that sexy underwear you have jar number five."

And he was gone. running out her room before she had time to realize what he had just said. She laughed to herself while shaking her head. Damon Salvatore was going to be a handful.

XXX

**I know it's short and I'm super sorry. I want the next chapter to be long because it's their date and I really just wanted to get a chapter out there for the readers to be able to have a little taste. I promise the next chapter will be better!**


	5. Date One

"So how should I dress? Casual or formal?" Elena asked, looking down into her suitcase. Damon stood no more than three feet away from her as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded and watched her carefully.

"Cloth less." he smirked, making his way into the bedroom. "Wear something comfortable and easy to rip off."

"Damon." she warned, throwing a disapproving glare in his direction causing him to smirk even more.

"Kidding Elena. Jesus, what kind of a guy do you take me for?" he asked playfully.

"Don't make me answer that question."

"You're the one who agreed to go on a date with me ." he replied. "Which, by the way, does Rebekah know about?"

"Not exactly." she replied "Rebekah doesn't approve of any sort of relationship between us."

"Because I'm such a horrible guy, right? Typical little twit." he stated roughly.

"Can you tell me where you're taking me tonight?" she asked curiously. He had failed to mention his plans for the evening to her.

"Do you trust me?"

"Should I?"

"You should." he smiled "If I'd tell you I'd have to kiss you. And then you'd have to kill me. So which one Elena? Kiss me or kill me?"

"If I'd kill you I'd have no one to pay for me tonight." she teased, pausing to look up at him for a moment before returning her attention back to her wardrobe planning.

XXX

Elena stood before her bed, looking down at the top three choices she had chosen. They weren't too formal or too casual, nor were they too over the top. She had wanted to look nice, but only to a certain extent. It didn't help that Damon refused to inform her of the location of the date either.

The first outfit was something she had gotten only a few weeks ago. A pair of blue jean shorts, a black cami and a pair of black flip flops. The second was a pair of jeans and a white shirt along with a leather jacket and pair of black sneakers. The final outfit consisted of a long sleeve white dress with a pair of black leggings and grey uggs.

"I'd go with the third choice." Rebekah stated, walking into the bedroom, causing Elena to jump from the unexpected noise. "That is, if the event is a date with Stefan."

"Stefan's more of a friend Rebekah." Elena said softly. She knew had bad her best friend had wanted the two together and was trying everything in her power to not upset the girl.

"That's only because you don't know him." Rebekah replied sternly "You always do this Elena. You judge a guy before you get to know him."

"Rebekah," Elena started "I really wish you'd stop trying to force your choices on me. I don't like Stefan like that. I'm sorry."

"And who do you want?" Rebekah spat out angrily, "_Damon_? That's where you're going tonight, isn't it? With Damon."

"We're going out tonight." Elena confirmed "We're just friends."

"Damon doesn't have friends. He has friends with benefits." Rebekah snarled "Stop thinking he's such a good guy. He's going to hurt you."

"Rebekah please just give him a chance." Elena pleaded "I have faith in him."

"Just know I'll be here when he hurts you."

XXX

She ended up choosing the third choice simply because she found it looked the best on her. She was wearing her hair straight down causing it to flow continuously. She had decided to go with the more natural look which meant no make up, but only because she never wore make up anyway. In her own opinion, she looked great.

"I am here to escort you ." smiled the brunette as he entered the room, extending one arm slightly to Elena. She was shocked. Why would Stefan come to escort her when Damon and him never got along?

"Where's Damon?" she asked slowly, unsure of what to do.

"He's outside waiting." Stefan frowned, instantly picking up on her curiosity "I like you Elena. I like you a lot, but if you want Damon I won't stand in your way."

"Thank you Stefan." she smiled sweetly.

"Sometimes if you like something very much you have to let it go. Who knows? I might even have my shot one day." he sighed softly "Damon always had a way with the ladies."

"Why does he hate you?" she asked. She had been curious for some time now but never felt like she had the right to bring it up. After all, it could have easily been a touchy subject for the both of the brothers.

"I would love to tell you, however, that's something Damon should have the chance to tell you." Stefan replied, taking her by the hand "Now let's get going shall we."

"One more question." she said quickly "Why are you so okay with this? Why aren't you reacting like Rebekah?"

"Rebekah loves Damon very much. Rebekah had many problems with her father which I'm sure you're aware of. Damon was the only one who agreed to take her in." he answered "But she lost hope in him. She doesn't think he's capable of maturing and finding the right girl. He's my brother Elena and as much as he dislikes me, I love him and I do believe in him."

The moment they walked outside she was surprised. She quickly recognized Damon as the driver, but had no idea where he got the car from. He was sitting in a light Chevy Camaro, leather jacket on with the dark glasses to match. He looked _hot._

"Hello Gorgeous." he called out throw the open window "I thought we'd have a little fun tonight."

"Thank you Stefan." she smiled as she climbed into the small car. His cologne filled the air, not that she was complaining.

"Where are we going?" she asked with a small smile. Being with Damon reminded her of home. Back when she was seventeen she spent most of her time sneaking out past curfew, riding around with her friends and just having a great time.

He turned towards her with his usual smirk, "Ever drove a doom buggy before?"

"No…" Elena trailed off.

"Good." he smiled "Then I'll drive."

XXX

"This…is what we're doing?" Elena asked in disbelief as she watched the many carts flip and jump hills.

"Don't be scared!" Damon grinned, wrapping his arm around Elena's shoulders "I'm a _great_ driver."

"Damon you almost hit a Burger King sign." Elena replied.

"I was distracted by your beauty." he laughed "But seriously, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. Trust me Elena. Live a little."

"That's more than a little." she said, pointing in the direction of the screaming couple as they flipped once more "I can't tell if they're screaming due to fear or excitement."

"Probably both." he shrugged "Come on, haven't you ever wondered what it'd feel like to live dangerous?"

"No actually I haven't." she sighed "But I have a feeling I'm about to find out."

"That's _my _girl." he winked.

As they walked towards the entrance of the building Damon found his hand slipping into the hand of the girl besides him. The moment his skin made contact with her own his body felt alive again. He tried to hide the excitement building up inside of him. He was Damon Salavatore. He didn't get excited about girls.

However, in the same sentence, Elena wasn't just a girl. She was the girl that had managed to make him break all his rules and chase after her. He liked her for that spunky attitude she had. She didn't let people walk all over her and she had a great head on her shoulders, which was all very amazing to him.

He had two options. A, he could end up falling for this girl and putting his heart on the line which then had the opportunity for him to wind up hurt. Or B, he could let her put her hear on the line which would result in her possibly being heart broken. He dreaded both decision because he didn't want to get hurt, nor did he want to hurt Elena. He wanted to be happy with her, but that would always be impossible. He _always _screwed up everything.

"Earth to Damon." Elena said, waving a hand in front of his face. He smiled sheepishly and apologized quietly as he took the helmet from her hands.

"So I asked the man at the counter how many people have died from this and the death toll so far is at zero, which makes me feel a little bit more confident but I'm also hoping I don't end up being the first." Elena rambled on.

"Elena-" Damon interrupted, squeezing her hand gently. "I'm going to protect you. I'll _always _protect you."

"I'm sorry. I ramble when I'm nervous." she apologized with a small smile.

"It's okay, I stare off into space when _I'm _nervous." he smirked "That's our baby right over there."

He pointed in the direction of a large doom buggy that was about four feet off the ground. There was a set of gates all around the cart and a few padded bars which Elena knew she'd be holding onto very tightly.

"How am I supposed to get up there?" Elena asked, trying to place her feet on the stepping stool but failing miserably "I can't reach Damon."

Damon easily hoped up within seconds causing her to sigh roughly. He chuckled lightly to himself as he made his way over to her side, extending his hand in the process in order to provide assistance to the young girl. Within seconds she was standing besides him, so close that if he'd move one inch his lips would connect with her own.

"Buckle up Elena." Damon smirked. He turned the key on and started the ignition causing a loud roar to erupt into the air. The open fields of hills and dirt only seemed to tempt him even more.

She felt a loud scream escape her throat as soon as Damon's foot connected with the gas petal. Although they were moving at such a high speed, it felt like a lifetime in her mind. She had to admit though - the feeling of living dangerous was definitely something she enjoyed. She felt free.

He was laughing as they hit the first bump, sending them flying high into the air. Elena's face was priceless. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open, but her eyes were dancing with happiness. Success.

XXX

"That was _amazing_." Elena smiled as she threw her arms around Damon's neck and hugged him tightly "I have never done anything like that in my entire life."

"And you're safe, aren't you?" he smirked, still holding her in his embrace.

"Yes I'm safe." she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Salvatore baby. It means _savior._"

"So where to now?" she asked, ignoring his cockiness.

"Dinner."

XXX

"This isn't a diner." Elena noted as they pulled into the driveway of an old cabin home.

"I know." he replied slowly, looking in her direction "This is where I grew up. I kept the place up after all these years. I thought I could cook for you."

"Damon Salvatore can cook?" she smirked with one eyebrow raised.

"I am Italian, Elena." he replied with the same smirk "It's a natural born talent."

As they walked into the log home Elena couldn't help but notice Damon's uneasiness. She figured it had something to do with being home, but thought it'd be best if she didn't press into the subject. She smiled as her hand traveled past markings on the wall, charting Stefan and Damon's growth process.

"She's beautiful." Elena smiled, holding up a photograph of a woman with identical features to Damon. She wore her raven hair in loose curls as she held a baby boy with eyes matching her own in her hands.

"She was beautiful inside and out." he sighed, taking the photo from her hands and gently running his thumb over the woman's face. "She had a golden heart."

She moved over to next phone - one of two teenage boys with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders. One boy had shaggy brown hair while the other's was short and raven colored. She recognized the two as Damon and Stefan.

"What happened between you two?" she asked quietly, still looking down at the picture.

"He took the only woman I ever loved." he growled roughly.

"Damon is a girl really worth that much?" she said softly "This is your brother."

"And she was my mother."

XXX

Damon was a surprisingly good cook. He had managed to win Elena's stomach over which was always the way to her heart. Although things had been awkward after Damon's confession, the two had quickly found their way back to their joking and playfulness'.

Damon sat on the couch with Elena nested gently besides him. Her legs were laying across his lap as he sipped on a glass of Bourbon. This was new to him. He'd never had a girl spend the night with him unless he was sleeping with her.

"Damon." Elena mumbled, half asleep.

"Yes?" he mumbled back, his lips against the cold glass.

"This is nice." she replied with a small smile upon her face.

"That it is." he replied, looking down at the sleeping angel.

Normally he would have already been attacking her neck with light kisses, getting her ready to be taken to bed. But not tonight - not with this girl. He couldn't take advantage of Elena, no matter how much he wished he could, he couldn't. He refused to turn Elena into another one of those girls, because in honesty, those girls meant nothing to him. Elena deserved so much more than that.

So instead, tonight he would allow her to sleep on the couch with her legs spread across him and he would allow himself to fall asleep sitting up. He wouldn't try and kiss her nor would he try and touch her, he'd just let her sleep. And when the morning rolled around, he'd finally be able to say he proved them all wrong.


	6. Hello Father

"What would you say if," Damon asked slowly as he finally woke up besides Elena, still in the log home, "I told you that my father is having this really important meeting for the company and I, Damon Salvatore, would like to take this opportunity to ask you, Elena Gilbert, on a second date?"

She was barely awake, but still managed to hear him mumbling in her ear causing her to get chills instantly. He had respected her throughout the entire night like she'd hope. Her legs were still stretched out across his lap while his hand rested gently on her thigh, but it was comfortable.

"Good morning." she mumbled quietly, offering the male a sweet smile "I would say that someone seems to have enjoyed our date."

"Well considering that your hand is currently intertwined with my only free one, I'd say you enjoyed it a little more than me." he smirked, looking down at the hand which Elena was holding on tightly to, causing red to flow to her cheeks almost immediately.

"Will your father like me?" she asked "I'd hate to set a bad example or make a bad impression."

"My father doesn't like anyone besides his money and Stefan." Damon sighed "However, he may like you. After all, you're the first girl that I'm introducing to him that isn't just a one night stand."

"What's he like?" she asked, this time pushing herself up in order to walk over to the kitchen. "And what would you like for breakfast?"

"Not so fast." he smiled, grabbing her by the shoulders and leading her to the dinning table "I'm surprising you with breakfast this morning my dear. And he's pretty much the superficial money loving prick that you hear about in everyday news."

"I'm sure he's not _that _bad." laughed Elena.

"You're right. He's worse! He never approved of me. All because I wanted to join the confederacy when I was younger. Father had different plans." he answered as he cracked a couple of eggs into a frying pan.

"Which would be to manage the bar." Elena replied, continuing on for him.

"Correct." he smiled sarcastically "I hated that bar ever since it opened. Of course it was good for two things. Girls and getting Rebekah out of the house. But it's not my thing. I don't want professional business. I want something I enjoy."

"Which would be?" she questioned curiously.

"You." he winked "No. I'd really love to become part of the city council or maybe even the police force, stop a few bad guys, you know. Salvatore. Don't forget that it means savior."

"Why wouldn't he approve of that? Those are both two great jobs that'd help the citizens of Mystic Falls out!" she exclaimed.

"Try telling my father that." Damon sighed "He doesn't feel that they're very steady jobs. He says that men should work in an office. Not on the streets."

"Why don't you go against him and do what you want?"

"He's still my father." he replied sadly "I still want his acceptance."

XXX

"She's going with Damon!" shrieked Rebekah as she stormed through the hallways of the large home "Stefan! Stefan! Stefan! She's going _with _Damon!"

She was angry. In fact, she was furious. How could _her _best friend go to the meeting with _her _cousin? Elena was supposed to be here for her, not to try and win the heart of her cousin.

"Rebekah calm down." Stefan said quietly as he placed two hands upon the blonde's shoulders "Damon really likes Elena. He's not going to hurt her."

"Hurt her? You think that's what I'm worried about him _hurting _her?" Rebekah said slowly "I'm worried about myself being hurt."

"Rebekah," Stefan said slowly "Damon is your _cousin._"

"Not like that you disgusting pig." she cried out with anger "Damon's the only family I have! Elena can't just take him away from me!"

"She's not taking him away Rebekah. He's still going to be here for you." Stefan replied, trying to calm her down "And you have me too. I love you too."

"He's going to leave us for her," Rebekah said quietly as a couple of tears escaped her eyes "He'll fall in love with her. He'll move with her. He'll marry her. And he'll be too caught up in her to worry about me anymore. Just like my _father!_"

"Damon wouldn't just forget about you like that. Be reasonable Rebekah." Stefan replied.

He wrapped his arms around his currently upset cousin as she laid her delicate head softly on his shoulder and wept to herself. He'd only seen Rebekah cry once before, and that was at her father's wedding when he had informed Rebekah that she'd need to find a place to live because with his new wife being pregnant, he had no room for her.

"I've already lost my father. I don't want to lose Damon either, Stefan." she said quietly as her blue eyes shined brightly at him. Even with tears in her eyes you could easily see the similarities between Damon and herself.

"Be happy you haven't already lost him." sighed Stefan "But I do believe that Elena may be able to bring him back."

XXX

"Looks like no ones home." Damon stated as he entered the front door of his home. The lights were all off and there was nothing but silence for miles. "Probably out getting ready for the meeting."

"What's going to happen after I leave?" Elena asked slowly "I only have three more days here, Damon."

"What?" he asked quietly "Stay longer."

"I can't." she sighed "I have to get back to school and my job. I'm sorry."

"Then promise me something." he said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"You'll kiss me anything I say."

Within seconds his lips were down upon her own as his hand cupped her face while gently running his thumb across her cheek. At first she was shocked, but soon found herself kissing back with as much force as Damon. She managed to wrap her arms around his neck, refusing to let go. He smiled against her lips as he slowly withdrew, allowing the pair to inhale and exhale.

XXX

"They were supposed to have been here by now." Rebekah stated. She wore a strapless white dress that clung to her body tightly, only allowing a small drop down by her chest. Her heard was pilled up on top of her head in a fancy bun while she wore the necklace she'd received from her mother proudly.

"You know how Damon Salvatore is." Tyler replied with a smirk "Maybe he finally got her in bed."

"Doubt it." she replied "Elena's not like that. She'd make him wait."

"Will you make me wait?" he asked as his hand slowly made its way around her small waist.

She looked at him with stern eyes causing her smile to turn into a frown. She gently placed her hand on top of his own before throwing it off forcefully. "Touch me like that again and I just may have to rip your head off. Rude."

"Still the same ole Rebekah I see." Giuseppe replied as he approached Rebekah with two glasses of wine in his hand "And I see my son is still late as usual. I didn't expect much more out of him either way."

Rebekah smiled as she received the full glass he had fixed for her. "Lovely party Uncle Giuseppe. Very elegant."

"Glad you approve my girl!" he smiled proudly "Who knows? You may be the next one in my shoes."

"We both know one of the Salvatore brothers are in line to inherit the family business." she replied without emotion.

"Ah yes, Stefan clearly is the better candidate; however, I do believe that there will be an opening for an assistance." he replied with a small smile.

"Uncle Giuseppe, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Tyler Lockwood." she sighed "The mayor's son."

"The mayor's son? My oh my. Boy we could use someone like you in the business!" he exclaimed "A man with a father like yours would be a huge success!"

"No disrespect to you Sir, but companies aren't my thing." he smiled innocently "I'm more of an athlete."

"Oh. Well very well." Giuseppe replied roughly "Carry on now. I shall go and find my son that actually is here."

"Pleasant seeing you too Father." Damon said roughly, causing Giuseppe to turn his back slowly. His eyes narrowed down on Damon as he walked towards his son slowly.

"About time you decide to entertain us with your presence." he said quietly "You could have stayed late."

"Glad to know you missed me too." smirked Damon as he gripped Elena's hand tightly.

"Hard to miss something that never put in any effort to help his old man out." he replied forcefully.

"I wouldn't help you if you were the last man on Earth." Damon replied just as coldly.

As Elena stood besides Damon she was easily able to make out the features Stefan and his father shared. While Damon was a spitting image of his mother, Stefan was identical to his father.

"And who is this?" Giuseppe asked as he turned his attention towards Elena "Another girl simply used for your own entertainment?"

"Actually no." Damon smirked "Elena Gilbert and I have been seeing each other for the past week."

"Ah well young lady consider yourself lucky. You may have just broken the record." Giuseppe replied "Although I wish I could say the same about my son, it is a pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure is mine." she smiled "This party is lovely."

"At least she has great taste." he replied "I really must be going now. Many more guest that needed to be spoken too. I shall see you around, Elena. Damon."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Kiss me."

XXX


	7. Katherine Pierce

Rebekah sat impatiently as she watched and waited for her expected guest. It had been an hour since the woman was supposed to arrive, and so far Rebekah had heard nothing more. She was beginning to grow unhappy.

"What are you doing?" Stefan groaned, sitting next to his cousin as she tapped her nails repeatedly. "You do know you're causing a bigger mess than what you really need to, right?"

"I'm afraid I have no clue what you're speaking of." Rebekah replied roughly "I'm doing nothing more than inviting an old friend over for dinner."

"An old friend who just so happens to be the ex girlfriend of your cousin." Stefan replied "Who, by the way, seems to be in a relationship with your current best friend."

"You make it sound as if I'm doing something to purposely hurt their relationship." she smirked "I'm only saving _my _family."

"By hurting Damon in the process." Stefan answered slowly "Rebekah you don't have to do this. Look at how much progress he's made so far."

"We were just fine before _she_ came into his life." the blonde shot back with disgust "We didn't need her to fix him."

"She's your _best _friend Rebekah!" Stefan shouted, jumping off of the coach "She isn't doing one thing wrong."

"Says the man who took away his own mother's life." Rebekah answered. She watched as Stefan's eyes slowly turned darker, slowly becoming colder and colder.

"She died while giving birth to me, Rebekah. You and I both know that." Stefan replied without emotion "I don't even know who you are anymore."

"I'm still the same Rebekah I've always been. You just haven't been around to see." she sighed.

"My oh my Stefan have you certainly _grown_."

The pair quickly turned around as they heard the confident female voice echo through the hallways. Her smirk was easily recognized as she slowly strolled down the hall as if she were involved with some sort of runway.

"Hello Katherine." Stefan stated roughly. He'd never liked his brother's ex girlfriend, especially when she'd try to make a move on him.

She giggled playfully as she placed one finger in her mouth, biting it ever so softly. "You don't seem excited to see me."

"Do I have any reason to be?" he asked "You tried to sleep around on my brother with me. That doesn't make you one of my biggest idols."

"So where's my replacement I hear of?" Katherine asked casually as she scanned the entire house.

"Where's the husband you told Damon about?" Stefan answered with his own question, causing Katherine's smirk to disappear suddenly.

"Halfway around the world now." she replied as she went through the household's mail "Mason just wasn't cutting it for me. Reminded me of an animal too many times."

"Maybe that's what you need." Stefan nodded "An Animal."

"Or maybe, I need Damon." she winked, turning her attention back to Rebekah "I see you finally took my advice and lost a little weight."

"You were always such a thoughtful _friend_." Rebekah replied. She grinded her teeth in attempt to keep her comments to herself.

"You act like you know me." she teased, running her fingers softly across a photo of Damon and his brother.

"I didn't ask you to come here and play games, Katerina." Rebekah replied sternly "I need you to get Damon away from Elena and then leave."

"What if I want Damon for myself?" she giggled.

"Are you really going to make that mistake again?" whispered Rebekah as she moved closer to Katherine, causing the girl to shut up instantly. "I'd hate for you to have _another_ accident."

"Hate must be the new love." smirked Katherine as she happily walked away from the two, making her way through the familiar home.

XXX

"Tomorrow's the day." Elena said softly as she sat at a local diner across from Damon. "We only have fifteen more hours together."

"Do you have to go?" he groaned, taking her hand in his own. She looked at him for a moment and instantly regretted it. She could easily see the hurt in his eyes. "You're the only one who hasn't given up on me."

"You could come visit me next time." she smiled, hoping to give him some sort of hope.

"I shouldn't have to visit you Lena. I want you to stay here, with me." Damon whispered. He softly caressed her hand with his thumb causing her to have chills. She blushed immediately.

"You'll get over me, Damon. You're Damon Salvatore. You could have any girl in this entire town." Elena replied turning to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Any girl?" he chuckled "I don't want any other girl Lena! I want you. You. You. You."

"We've only known each other three weeks. Your feelings can't be that strong." she whispered.

"You're right." he smirked "They're stronger."

"Ric will help you through this." she said sincerely. She wanted to stay with him, but she honestly couldn't. No matter what she wanted, she couldn't leave her old life behind.

"Doubt it. Ric is too absorbed in his wife to notice when something is wrong with me. I got lucky at the bar that night." Damon stated.

"He's married, he can't always keep track of you Damon." Elena sighed "But you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything." he smirked.

"You won't do anything to get yourself hurt or in trouble." Elena stated.

"I can try." he winked before turning more serious than before "I promise you that I will be on my best behavior Elena."

"Thank you." she smiled, leaning over the table to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

XXX

"Rebekah?" Damon called out as he entered the large home which appeared to be empty. "Gloomy?"

"Alone once again." he mumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway. He'd give Elena his credit card and told her to pamper herself on her last day in Mystic Falls. Tonight he had a romantic dinner planned out and he would then inform her that he would love to go spend time with her at her home.

He walked into his darkened bedroom and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He was exhausted, physically and mentally. Work had been extremely busy the past couple of days and when he wasn't working, he was with Elena.

Suddenly, he heard a female's giggle coming somewhere from within the house. His immediate thought was Rebekah, but Rebekah doesn't giggle. She barely laughs. Carefully, he grabbed the nearest weapon he could find as he made his way back into the main house. Either he was going crazy or Stefan had magically managed to score himself a girl.

"Who's there?" he shouted, opening all doors forcefully.

"Hello Damon." she said seductively "Did you miss me?"

"Katherine." he breathed out, still in shock at his ex girlfriend suddenly appearing in his home "I thought you'd be half way across the world by now."

"Thought about it. But then decided I'd rather come back to Mystic Falls and try to win the most eligible bachelor's heart." she winked, moving closer to the male.

"I'm taken now Katherine. Your games won't work on me." he sighed, running a hand through his hair. How would he explain this one to Elena?

"Heard about her. Got to say Damon, never thought you'd settle for less than you deserve." she pouted.

"Go to Hell Katherine." he said forcefully, pushing the girl out of his way as he walked into the kitchen with her at his tail.

"Are you coming with me?" she smirked, bringing her two arms together and turning her wrist towards him "Lock me up and throw away the keys."

"Why are you here?" he asked suddenly.

"Because," Katherine whispered seductively in his ear "I _always _get what I want."

Slowly she placed a kiss on his earlobe as her hand sneaked its way up his chest. She nibbled and sucked, causing him to suddenly lose his control. Within moments the two were pined up against the wall engaging in an extremely hot makeup session. Katherine smirked as she heard Elena walking into the home. Plan A was about to be finished.

"There you are. Hey-Oh my God." Elena breathed as she walked into the kitchen only to find Damon plastered against some mysterious brunette. Instantly his head snapped from the girl and turned to Elena with a painful expression.

"Elena it's not what it looks like." Damon said slowly, inching towards the girl as she stood silently trying to process what just happened.

"You must be Elena." Katherine smirked as she pointed a finger in the girl's direction "I'm Katherine. Thanks for preoccupying Damon until I returned, I'll take it from here."

"Shut up!" Damon roared turning in the direction of Katherine "You did this. This is all part of your psychotic plan."

"It's okay Damon, really it is. Because now I see what kind of person you are. You do bring nothing but disappointment to everyone around you. Rebekah was right about you." Elena replied sourly as she turned on her heel and headed in the direction of her bedroom. She wouldn't cry now, not until she was far away from Damon.

"Elena please." Damon begged, quickly following her as he watched her quickly pack all of her items "Please, I love you."

"Love me?" she shouted, dropping everything in her hands "If you _loved _me you wouldn't be kissing some girl when I'm still in town Damon."

"Don't you see? This is all part of their plan!" he shouted "They didn't want us together so of course they'll make something happen to screw it all up!"

"Oh here we go." Elena sighed "Stop blaming your problems on everyone else and accept some responsibility Damon."

"I know you love me." Damon pleaded. He instantly brought his lips down on Elena's, causing her to stiffen in shock. Within seconds her hand was flying across his face, leaving a nice red mark in the process.

"Don't you ever touch me again." she stated with bitterness dripping off of every word "Goodbye Damon. Having fun with Katherine."

Damon stood helplessly as he watched the woman of his dreams walk out of his life. He would never see her again and maybe that was the best possible outcome of this whole thing. Maybe it'd be best if she actually moved on with his life because like she said, he brought nothing but disappointment to everyone.

"About time she leaves." Katherine sighed "Now where were we?"

"Get the hell out my house." Damon growled as he roughly gripped Katherine's arm and dragged her to the door. He looked at her with hatred for the last time as he sent her flying out the door. She winked at him as she climbed into her car, blowing him a kiss in the process.


	8. My Girl

It'd been two weeks since she'd last seen or heard from Damon. It wasn't that she missed him, because she didn't, especially after how she saw him last. Sure, she did have feelings for him and hoped that somehow he'd want to stay with her, regardless of their locations, but there was nothing that could fix the pain he caused her.

Rebekah had yet to call her. In fact, Rebekah hadn't even asked why she left so early. Elena took that as Rebekah saying their friendship was over, which she really had no idea why unless Damon made up some lie about Elena hurting him. Stefan on the other hand had tried to contact her, but as of right now she wasn't in the moment to speak with anyone from that family.

"Earth to Elena." called out a female's voice "Seriously, what's bugging you? You've been in your own dream world for the past ten minutes."

"Sorry Bonnie." Elena apologized with a sincere smile. They were supposed to be working on their history assignment but with Elena's daydreaming they weren't making much process.

"Who is he?" Bonnie smiled warmly, setting aside their books as she waited patiently for an explanation.

"Who is who?" Elena asked, hoping Bonnie hadn't noticed the way she'd been acting the past two weeks.

"The guy on your mind. You act like I don't know you Elena. You've been my best friend since pre-K." Bonnie laughed "You should know me better than that."

"What makes you think it's a guy?" Elena questioned.

"Well the fact that you've been all depressed for the past two weeks, and that you can't concentrate on nothing except daydreaming I'd say it's a guy." Bonnie explained "Unless you've suddenly turned into a lesbian within the mini-vacation you had, in which I'd say right on."

"I'm not a lesbian." laughed Elena "And there's no guy. At least not anymore."

"What'd I miss?" Caroline asked excitedly as she quickly slid into the seat next to Bonnie.

"A button on your shirt." Bonnie laughed, pointing to Caroline's uneven shirt, causing her to blush. She quickly turned her back and buttoned her shirt correctly.

"Matt's been out of town…" her voice trailed off, causing the other two girls to grin at her.

"Elena was just telling me about the guy in her life." Bonnie replied, turning her attention back to Elena.

"That _was _in my life. He's no longer around." Elena corrected.

"Oh was it a hot, steamy one night stand?" Caroline asked excitedly, her blonde curls bouncing with every move she mad.

"No Care," Elena laughed "There was _no _sex."

"Yeah Caroline." Bonnie continued "Not everyone needs sex like you."

"Oh don't play innocent little miss. Why don't you tell Elena about _your _guy?" Caroline teased.

"You didn't tell me you was seeing anyone!" Elena exclaimed.

"Because it's your brother." smirked Caroline, causing Bonnie to look down instantly as the redness crept to her cheeks. Elena's mouth fell open as she looked at the two with wide eyes.

"My brother Bonnie?" she replied.

"You're not mad are you?" Bonnie asked quietly.

"Of course not!" Elena laughed "I'm shocked."

"Okay enough about our love lives. Tell us about your mystery guy." Caroline smiled, rested her hands underneath her chin.

"Well he's Rebekah's cousin. His name's Damon Salvatore and he's twenty-six." Elena started, but was quickly interrupted by Caroline.

"Is he hot?" she smirked.

"Extremely. Blue eyes, raven hair that falls right across the top of his eyes, and a smirk to die for." Elena explained with a small smile on her face "He was amazing."

"And now comes the bad news." Bonnie said, offering her friend an encouraging smile.

"I walked in to find him kissing his ex girlfriend on the last night of my stay." Elena sighed sadly "I didn't even give him time to explain. I saw what I saw and I left."

"Oh Elena." Caroline sighed softly, squeezing her friend's hand "I say we have a sleepover in honor of broken hearts."

"That's not a good honor, Care." Bonnie smiled, squeezing both girls' hands. "But I agree."

Xxx

"You're a mess." Stefan sighed as he watched his brother drink his sixth glass on Bourbon for the day. He had one blonde underneath his left arm, a brunette under his right, and a redhead sitting in his lap.

"Really Brother?" Damon smirked as the blonde and brunette attacked his neck with kisses "Or am I finally living up to people's expectations? A disappointment."

"I think it's time you three go." Stefan stated, gently pushing the girls off of his brother. Damon pouted as the three waved goodbye to him.

"What'd you do that for, Brother?" Damon smirked, running his hand through his hair. He was drunk. Beyond drunk. But did that really matter nowadays?

"You're in love with her. And instead of doing something about it and going find her, you're sitting her drinking and letting some random underage girls hang all over you." Stefan replied defensively.

"Elena made it clear that she didn't want me." Damon replied quietly "I'm moving on."

"Have you spoken to Rebekah recently?" Stefan asked suddenly.

"Haven't seen her since the day Katherine was here." Damon sighed. He hated thinking of the day Elena Gilbert walked out of his life. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, I believe you'd find that Rebekah has a lot more to do with this break up than you'd think." Stefan said quietly. He hated to betray any family members but what Rebekah was doing to Damon and Elena was just wrong.

"What do you mean?" Damon said suddenly as he rose from his seat, almost in al leap.

"Look, I may have overheard Rebekah plotting to get Katherine here in attempt to destroy you and Elena's relationship." Stefan replied "She didn't want you two together."

"What?" Damon growled. He could feel the anger rising inside of him.

"She's afraid of loosing the only family she has left Damon. Don't be too hard on her." Stefan said quickly.

"Rebekah!" Damon roared as he stumbled through the hallway. Rebekah had better hoped he didn't get his hands on her. He tore through her room and found it empty. Next he made his way to the restroom but found that room to be empty as well. Suddenly he heard the front door open, followed by a pair of heels clicking upon their contact with the wooden floor.

"You selfish little _bitch_." Damon roared as he grabbed Rebekah forcefully by the shoulders and backed her up into the living room. Stefan quickly jumped to his cousin's aid as he tore Damon off of her.

"Well, I have never been so disrespected in my life." Rebekah snarled, placing a hard slap across his face. "Your mother taught you better than that."

"I know all about your little plan, Rebekah." he said quietly "I know how you got Katherine here, I know how you _planned _to ruin Elena and I just because you're a _brat_."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rebekah replied as she tried to make her way around Damon, but was stopped as he placed his arm out in front of her.

"Don't play stupid." he sighed "I'm way smarter than you Rebekah."

"And what if I did call Katherine here?" Rebekah asked "It's not like I caused you to kiss her."

"Katherine toyed with me until she got what she wanted." Damon replied "The second Elena took off was the second I sent Katherine out the door."

"You shouldn't be worried about settling down. You have me to worry about." Rebekah said quietly. She didn't want Damon or Stefan to see her in a vulnerable state.

"You think everything is about you." Damon spat out angrily "That's the problem."

"What am I supposed to do? Watch as you fall in love with a girl and then kick me out? I have _no where_ to go Damon!" Rebekah shrieked "I'm watching out for myself. In case you have forgotten, everyone I know has turned their backs on me."

"And in case you forgot," Damon replied, "everyone has judged me and never believed in me. Until Elena that is."

He turned around as he headed into his bedroom and grabbed a suitcase. He was in a rush and quickly throw every single one of his best outfits in the bag.

"Where do you think you're going?" she whispered as tears started to fall.

"Get my girl."


	9. Damon Salvatore

It was late when he arrived in town but he wouldn't allow time to stand in his way. Since he had left the boarding home, only one thing had been on his mind the entire way. Her. Her lips, her doe eyes, her soft cheek bones, and most importantly, her genuine laugh. He couldn't think of anything else but her.

He had never pictured he himself in this exact predicament. You see, in order to go after the girl, you had to be in love with the girl which could mean one thing and one thing only - Damon Salvatore had managed to fall _in _love with Elena Gilbert. He chuckled to himself. Never in his life had he used his name in the same sentence as the word love.

There was only one regret he had as of right now - letting Elena walk away without explaining the entire story to her. _Yes_, he had kissed Katherine back, but it had only been because he acted in the moment - not with his heart. Although Katherine was on his lips, his heart and mind were screaming Elena the entire time. He only hoped that she would see it his way and eventually forgive him.

Thankfully for him, his brother had finally come in handy after the many years they spent apart. Because Elena had openly trusted Stefan, she gave him her address in hopes that he would soon visit her. Damon took this opportunity as a sign from the Heaven above. If he was going the right way, he should be approaching her home within the next ten minutes.

As far as his relationship with Rebekah went, Rebekah had a lot of proving to do to him. He understood her reasoning for being afraid, however, it gave her no right to do what she did. She purposely tired to break Elena and Damon apart because of her own selfishness.

"What?" he groaned as he placed his phone to his ear. He was starving, he was exhausted, but most of all, he was in no mood to deal with her.

"_You have to know Damon. I only did it to protect you." Katherine sighed. "I've loved you since day one. You and Stefan."_

"Katherine, take care of yourself." he sighed, slamming the phone shut down forcefully. It was partially her fault that he was in this situation. He didn't need to hear another one of her many lies.

He felt his heart skip a beat as he pulled up upon her home. It wasn't anything too fancy nor was it too big, but it was perfect for someone like Elena. If anything it reminded him of one of those family homes you'd see in an old sitcom. His feet seemed glued to the floor of his car causing him to basically force himself to move.

His hand stopped short of the door. Did he really want to do this? Did he really want to face Elena after two weeks of not seeing or speaking to her? Could he handle it? Since when did he ask himself so many unsure questions? Suddenly the door swung open before he even had the chance to knock, revealing a middle aged woman with long black hair.

"Can I help you?" she asked, half annoyed. He couldn't tell if was because some stranger was at her doorstep at one in the morning, or if it was because of something else.

"I was actually looking for Elena." he stated as he shoved his hands deep inside his pockets "My brother said this is her home."

"I'm her adoptive mother. This is her home but she isn't here right now." the woman replied "And can I ask who exactly are you? Elena hasn't mentioned any boys."

"Um I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore - Rebekah's cousin." he replied, suddenly feeling unsure of himself.

"Pleasure. Now I apologize for seeming rude, however my husband seems to have suddenly vanished." she sighed "You haven't seen a man wondering around, have you? Blonde hair, my height?"

"No Maim. Do you know where Elena is?" Damon asked.

"I do." the woman smiled, "What's it to you?"

"I just really need to speak to her. I promise I'm no serial killer." he smirked.

XXX

"_Just forget about her. She was nothing more than a rebound." Katherine purred as she sat on top of Damon's hip. She playfully traced a finger around his lips before placing her own down upon his._

"_You're right." he mumbled as the kiss deepened "No one could ever compare to you."_

"_Damon?" Elena whispered as she watched the two slowly undress before her. She wanted to cover her eyes but her hands refused to move._

"_I warned you. It's a shame you didn't listen to me." giggled Rebekah as she stood besides Elena. _

"_But he wants me!" Elena shouted as she tried to run for the two, however, they paid no attention to her._

"_No - he wanted you. You refused to give him the chance." Stefan sighed as he looked sadly at the young girl "He's moved on."_

"_I think it'd help if you would just disappear from his life forever." Rebekah commented._

"_Bekah, why would you say that?" Elena asked with disbelief._

"_Because. We want you dead." she smirked suddenly as she stabbed a knife into Elena's stomach, causing Elena to scream as loud as possible._

She flew up within seconds as she clutched whatever she could find tightly. Her hair was drenched in sweat as a tear or two slowly fell down her face. Her chest rose and fell heavily, clearly bringing her back to reality.

"Lena?" Caroline mumbled as she slowly pushed herself up "Everything okay?"

"He- he- he picked her over me." Elena whimpered "I trusted him and he loved her."

"Shh. It was just a nightmare Honey. Just forget about him." Caroline yawned. Her small hand slowly made circles on her best friend's back.

"Guys don't matter tonight, remember?" Bonnie smiled happily as she joined in on the comforting session.

"It just seemed so real," Elena sighed "One moment I was watching him and Katherine, the next moment Rebekah was stabbing me to death."

Caroline snorted aloud as she looked at the brunette. "Rebekah may be crazy but I doubt she's that crazy."

"Easy for you to say. Remember that one year she came down for Elena's sixth birthday party? Lets just say my braids were never the same." Bonnie laughed, causing both Elena and Caroline to join along as well. Suddenly the doorbell rang, causing all three to silence immediately.

"Better be lucky my mom isn't home!" Caroline shouted as she rolled her eyes. Someone was very brave for coming to the Sheriff's home at one in the morning.

Caroline slowly opened the door to reveal one of the most gorgeous men she had ever laid eyes on. His blue eyes pierced her soul immediately. Wait a minute - _Blue eyes!_

"I'm-" he started as he looked around.

"Damon Salvatore." Caroline whispered in shock.

XXX

I'm back and I hope you enjoy!


	10. Explain

"Nice to meet you too, Barbie," Damon replied casually as if he'd known Caroline his entire life.

"Don't you dare act friendly towards me you - you - you superficial egomaniac!" Caroline shouted as she attempted to slam the door shut in his face but was forcefully stopped as he quickly placed his foot between the entrance.

"That's definitely a new one," he sighed, "look I know Elena's in there and if you'd be kind enough to let me-"

"My mom's the sheriff. Do you really want to be seen as the guy who tried to break into the sheriff's home?" Caroline warned with a strict look upon her face. There was no way she was letting this guy come into her home after he had hurt Elena.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever bad picture Elena's painted of me but it's not true which is why I'm here to _explain _myself and the only way I'll be able to do that is if you let me in and if you don't, well I just might have to camp out on your front lawn until Elena comes out," Damon replied casually.

"Okay you seriously have something wrong with you." Caroline giggled "If you stay out here all night, that's fine with me. Just don't be surprised if you wake up with blood every where's because there's been a _lot _of animal attacks lately."

"Caroline who's at the-" Elena called out as she walked down the hallway.

"Goodbye!" Caroline whispered as she forcefully slammed the door in Damon's face, causing his foot to be smashed in the process. She could hear him cursing loudly outside of her front door as she ran to Elena and attempted to pull the girl away.

"No one important! Just some guy who claims that he's in love with me," Caroline said quickly as her eye began to twitch.

"Your eye is doing that twitching thing, you're not being honest with me. Seriously Car, who is it?" Elena asked with curiosity.

"Pizza delivery!" called out a abnormal female voice from outside the wooden door causing Elena to raise an eyebrow at her friend.

"Guy who claims he's in love with you?" Elena asked slightly freaked out. Caroline blushed as she quickly jumped up and ran in front of Elena.

"Elena, as your best friend, I'm telling you that you do not want to open this door. Remember that time you tried to tell me Tyler was cheating on me, and I didn't believe you? Well this is one of those times and I _need _you to believe me," pleaded the blonde.

"Caroline, relax. I can handle it," Elena smiled as she slowly turned the door, "besides it's not like it's- Damon."

Damon smiled sheepishly as Elena started back at him. He felt pain hit his heart as soon as he saw the tears form at the base of the brunette's eyes. Caroline instantly jumped between the two and started to push Damon off of her porch.

"Okay you saw her? Now you leave," Caroline stated, "Shoo."

"Elena hasn't said anything, I think it's only fair for her to make her own decisions. Don't you?" he smirked as his eyes fell upon the brunette's once again.

"Please tell Damon that you never want to see him again," Caroline sighed.

"What are you doing here?"

Her voice was dripping with venom causing Damon to take a step back. He'd never heard Elena sound so angry before in his life. Clearly, she wasn't the happiest person in the world.

"I owe you an explanation."

"Elena, what are you doing? You shouldn't even listen to his pathetic lies," Caroline said quickly, "Tonight's all about girls! Lesbehonst, you know, girl on girl. No Damon welcome!"

"Let me just grab my coat," Elena whispered as she disappeared back into the house for a slight moment, allowing Caroline to speak her mind to Damon.

"I swear if she comes back crying I will find you and I will rip you to shreds. Got that?" Caroline shouted as she pointed a finger in Damon's face.

XXXXXX

"You look nice. You seem happy," he commented as they walked side by side.

"I haven't been happy since the day I left." she said roughly.

"Elena, if I ask you something I want you to be honest with me. Despite everything that has happened, do you honesty think I'd ever want to hurt you?" he asked.

She hesitated for a moment as she allowed her thoughts to wonder. Her mind told her to not believe him and not allow him to have the satisfaction of knowing that he won but her heart told her the complete opposite. Inside her heart she knew that she could trust Damon and that he never meant for anything bad to happen between the two.

"No," she whispered. Her eyes quickly found the ground as she heard Damon sigh with relief.

"Then why think that I'd hurt you?"

"Because I know what I saw! I saw you kiss her Damon, that's not something that can be explained," Elena cried out.

"Actually," stated a calm voice from behind the two, "it can."

The pair turned around slowly to come eye to eye with the blonde who was the reason for all of their pain. Damon's fist tightened almost immediately as Rebekah simply smiled back at the two.

"Hello Damon, hello Elena," she sighed "I do apologize if I was interrupting something but I believe that I owe an explanation to the both of you."


	11. The end

"Spill."

They were all gathered around the blonde, patiently waiting for an explanation that would hopefully fix everything that had went wrong. Damon sat across from Elena, hoping he would see some sort of hope. Caroline sat beside Elena and eyed Damon from across the room - apparently Elena had told the smaller version of Rebekah everything.

Rebekah eyed Damon down coldly before sighing and turning herself to face her former best friend. "I'm not good at this, I'm used to having things my way and only my way."

"Spoiled _bitch_," Damon mumbled, causing Rebekah to sigh once again. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, especially since everything was her fault.

The blonde smiled sarcastically at her cousin before she started to speak once again. "My family is a very powerful family. I've mentioned them before to you, Elena, but you've never gotten the exact story from me."

Elena knew about some of Rebekah's family. They were all worried about one thing and one thing only - wealth. Rebekah's father, Michael, had left Rebekah when she was only five years old.

"My brothers Kol, Elijah, Finn, and Nik were always so independent. When Father left the family, they each went their own separate ways. Nik and I stayed close over the years, but eventually even he found a reason to leave me," she sighed, "Damon and Stefan were the only two to take me in when I was alone."

"And now you're back alone," smirked Damon, causing Rebekah's eyes to find the ground.

"I'm sorry you have a screwed up life and everything," Caroline replied sincerely, "but so does Elena and thanks to you, its been even more screwed up than usual. And you, _lover boy_-"

"An interrupter. How rude," Rebekah stated bitterly, "Did I ever tell you how I stayed in contact with Katherine, Elena?"

Elena felt her breath get caught in her throat. She quietly shook her head as she quickly glanced at Damon. He was looking at her with so much passion in his eyes. She quickly focused on the closest thing to her that wasn't the man she happened to be crazy about.

"Katherine and I remained in touch even though her and Damon hated each other. She was someone similar to me - we both lost our families due to reasons we couldn't control. I hated her, but she owed me for something I had helped her out with once before. The day before you left I spoke to her. She owed me a favor-"

"It was you," Elena whispered quietly, "you caused all of this."

"I'm afraid I did," Rebekah sighed sadly, "I was merely looking out for myself."

Caroline quickly jumped up. "So you hurt the one person who was basically a sister to you because your family left you. Wow, and I thought I had problems. Congrats, you just lost two people who really cared about you. I'm more than positive Elena appreciates your apology but-"

"Caroline," Elena smiled softly, "I need to speak to Damon and Rebekah alone."

"Fine!" Caroline sighed, "Kick out the one person who could easily teach them both a lesson. I'm only a bedroom away - don't try any funny business."

Rebekah watched as the small blonde exited the room before she spoke up once again. "Seems like a great friend - annoying and childish, but still a true friend nevertheless."

"Elena," Damon began, "I said I'd always protect you. I meant that."

"Rebekah-" Elena sighed, unsure of what to say, "why didn't you try talking to me?"

"Because Elena," the blonde replied as she quickly got up from her seat, "I told you constantly not to fall for Damon but you _didn't _listen to me."

"But instead you wanted her to fall for my _brother_," Damon growled.

"Stefan and I aren't nearly as close as me and you, we've already proven that for a fact," Rebekah replied slowly, "I'm here to fix things between you two. Damon has been miserable without you."

"Not to mention Stefan is sick of smelling alcohol on my breath," he smirked causing Elena to blush as usual. "I miss you."

"I don't know what to say." Elena replied, "Rebekah you hurt me more than anyone in my life, and Damon, I don't want to ruin a family bond between you and Rebekah. I lost my family and I-"

"Stop," Rebekah commanded, "Don't make this about me and Damon. I traveled all the way to this small town to fix things between you _and _him - this is not about Damon and Rebekah."

"Rebekah's a spoiled bit-" Damon started but was stopped suddenly as Rebekah's hand slapped him across the face.

"Let me put this in the simplest way possible," Rebekah replied, "if I came all the way here for nothing I shall rip each of your hearts out. Now, excuse me as I go associate with Barbie over there, I believe Nik would be dying to meet her."

Damon and Elena watched in silence as Rebekah left the room, leaving the two alone at last. Elena ran her hand through her hair, allowing the tension to overtake her.

"Don't," she whispered as she felt Damon's hand slowly turn her face to look directly into his eyes.

"Why not?" he replied just as lightly as she had.

"Because," Elena cried, "this - all of this, it's too much Damon. I can't worry about Katherine coming back into the picture and deciding she wants you again nor can I handle Rebekah trying to sabotage anything we could have."

As soon as the last word left her mouth, his lips found hers. She was stiff for a moment but instantly found herself giving in. It was just as if nothing had changed. For once it felt like she was making the right decision. After what seemed like a lifetime, Damon reluctantly pulled apart.

"You and I both know there's something between us," he whispered, "I'm in love with you Elena Gilbert. I'm asking you to give me a shot - you won't regret it."

Elena looked back at him silently, allowing the words he had just said to sink in. He was in love with her - Damon was in love with her - in love. She felt her smile grow slowly as she hugged him forcefully, "Still cocky as ever - the same Damon I fell in love with."

XXXX


End file.
